


Pleasure Patrol

by HellYeahNSFW



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Costume Kink, DC AU - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Harley Quinn!Lauren, Nightwing!Camila, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Camila, bottom!lauren, camren au, g!p camila, yes i know its 2020 and i'm posting 4 year old camren smut drabbles but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahNSFW/pseuds/HellYeahNSFW
Summary: Camila's usual night patrols take a turn as she subconsciously arrives at the apartment of her current super villain fling. A last minute booty call to say the least. (G!P Camila)
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 88





	Pleasure Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> once again, this is an old four-year draft so why not post now? it's a little bit ooc because of the au and the top!camila/bottom!lauren dynamics. yes, i was a harmonizer ( _lowkey_ camren shipper) back then, sue me. 
> 
> if g!p (girl penis) is not your thing, please do not read. i understand this is not everyone's cup of tea. this is your only warning. i wholeheartedly apologize if it offends anyone, i did not intend to.
> 
> still reading? kudos to you. here's this old random drabble with superhero (dc) au camren and g!p camila.

It was after midnight, a small, cool breeze passing by her as she leaped onto another building. Camila’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness after the many years she’s worked with the Bat of Gotham and she was grateful for the advantage.

A small smile tugged at her lips at the thought of the billionaire as Camila continued running along the roofs of the many apartment buildings. Bruce was a mentor, a father figure, a dear friend. He was the main reason why she became a hero, why she was now Nightwing. He was a large influence on who she was today.

And now, Camila was thanking him by sleeping with the enemy.

_How ironic, knowing his affairs with Selina Kyle and Talia al Ghul._

Camila finally understood Bruce’s heed when he warned her about the darkness seducing her. At first, Camila brushed the matter aside, claiming that she wouldn’t fall under any villainess' trance, stating that she had a will of steel.

That all changed when Lauren Jauregui, better known as Harley Quinn, sauntered into her life. She changed everything, flipping Camila’s world upside-down.

In the beginning, Camila knew there was something between them with the way Lauren teased and fought her. She was always too...close for comfort, always cornering Camila, and she was much more vulgar with Camila than Batman, or any other hero for that matter. 

After their first encounter, Lauren dropped her signature red-and-black jester suit and went with leather pants or a pair of ridiculously short shorts that left Camila with a hot, coiling feeling in her nether regions. Lauren knew the effect she had on the young hero and was quick to exploit it after a robbery gone wrong.

Batman had gone after a fleeing Joker and Camila was left with Lauren. The woman had a different twinkle in her eye and she easily drove Camila into a dark room of the bank and kissed her hard. The kiss intoxicated Camila more than any of Poison Ivy’s and it made her head spin when Lauren’s hands eagerly trailed down her side, dangerously close to her hardening member. 

The former psychiatrist grinned maniacally when Camila tensed and giggled when she broke the kiss, her lips grazing Camila’s ear. “Found your weakness, babe,” she husked, reeling back to punch her.

Camila had staggered back, giving Lauren enough time to escape. The villainess had learned of Camila’s sexual attraction to her, creating a chink in her impenetrable armor. 

From that point on, Lauren’s flirting and innuendos became more frequent and it didn’t take long before Camila snapped. She was tired of jerking off after every battle with Lauren, who kept flaunting her sexy body at her. It was a frustrating cycle and Camila had had enough.

It wasn’t a surprise when Camila resorted to angrily fucking a horny and willing Lauren against a brick wall in a dark alley after a lone encounter. She hated that Lauren had this power over her, roughly snapping her hips into Lauren’s ass, but the clowness seemed thrilled at the aggression. Camila had never come so fast in her life and was glad when Lauren told her that she was on the pill, claiming that it was necessary for a woman in her position.

This certainly relieved the pent-up sexual tension between them but it only worsened the matter as they both grew addicted to each other. After every fight between Batman and the Joker, they always snuck off for a rough quickie, or at Lauren’s insistence, a knee-buckling blowjob. Camila would never deny a woman who asked to suck her off, and loved to pull on Lauren’s dyed hair whenever she choked on her length.

They both received incredible pleasure from each other and it led them to have frequent sex, even when they weren’t fighting. Sometimes they met up in random places during the night, still suited as Lauren didn’t know of her identity, and fucked in public. It was thrilling as they both explored their exhibitional sides.

A week before, Lauren had given Camila her temporary address as she was situated in an older apartment complex in the outskirts of Gotham, and Camila was finally going to pay her a visit.

She knew it was morally wrong but she had to see the infamous vixen. Lauren had Camila eating out of her hand...and other places, and Camila couldn’t get enough.

Carefully to not misstep, Camila skillfully balanced herself as she landed on the roof of Lauren’s building. She had memorized the building’s location that morning and knew exactly where Lauren’s window was. She scaled down the fire escape until she came face-to-face with the desired entrance. 

Camila reached into her belt and took out a small device to disarm the lock but was surprised to see that it was unlocked and easy to swing open. 

Silently, as it was the middle of the night, Camila pushed the window open and crept into the small room, easily spotting Lauren in bed as she was right next to the window. Camila let out an exhale when Lauren shifted, slowly turning her head toward her, not at all alarmed by her intruding presence.

Due to the moonlight, Camila could see the sudden mischief dancing in Lauren’s piercing green eyes and she swallowed thickly at the meaning.

“And here I thought you were out patrolling,” the pale woman teased raspily, starting to sit up. “Won’t Bats be disappointed?”

Camila licked her lips and stepped closer, wise to not block the dim light that flowed over Lauren. “I don’t care what he thinks, and besides, I _was_ patrolling. I just wanted to visit you.”

 _A good quickie never hurt anyone._

Lauren must have been thinking the same since she grinned widely and leaned against the headboard of her bed, the thin bed sheets slipping down, revealing her bare chest.

Camila bit back a groan as she ogled her perky breasts and taut nipples.

“Well, good thing I ain’t fall asleep yet.”

The criminal threw off the bed sheets, exposing her naked body. The moonlight shone perfectly on her smooth, bleached skin, and Camila quickly hardened behind the suit’s cup protecting her member. She shuddered at the thought of fucking Lauren after a week without contact.

Lauren smirked at the dazed look on Camila’s face. “What can I say, babe, I like sleepin’ naked,” she admitted, answering her unspoken question. She spread her legs, revealing her dripping sex. “I was thinkin’ about ya all night, baby. I missed ya so much.”

Camila groaned at the erotic sight and ventured closer, about to unzip her suit as she was inside a building and not outside like they typically were when Lauren raised a hand.

“Nuh uh, hold your horses, bub. I wanna try somethin’ new.” Lauren’s darkening eyes trailed down Camila’s fit body. They zeroed in on Camila’s crotch. “Keep the suit on. I know you can take out Nightwing Jr. without taking off the suit.”

Camila blinked, taken aback by the request. She halted at the edge of the bed. “You want me to fuck you, fully-suited?” Usually she pulled down the lower half of her suit or she was naked with just her mask on, but this was different.

Lauren bit her lip. “I want the hero persona to fuck me. Adds to the kink,” she added curtly. 

On all fours, she beckoned Camila closer and gripped her through the thin codpiece of Camila’s suit. Camila’s breath caught. “Behind the belt, right?” Lauren questioned knowingly, only adding more tension to the improvised moment.

Exhaling heavily, Camila nodded and Lauren unclasped the belt, throwing it to the side. She released Camila’s erection from the confines of her suit and grinned at how hard she was. Her cock basically sprung from its compartment. Camila moaned at the warm hand that curled around her pulsing member and willed herself not to come.

Lauren squeezed lightly. “Mhm, is that all for me?” she teased, starting to pump Camila’s length. Her thumb brushed the slit that oozed precum, using it to lube up the large member. Lauren lowered herself onto her stomach as Camila stood by the bed. “So hard and big, just for me.”

Camila’s chest heaved, her throat constricting. “Just for you… _Fuck_ ,” she hissed when Lauren’s tongue swirled around the blushing head of her cock, lapping at the jutting appendage. Her abdomen fluttered with pleasure as she fisted a handful of Lauren’s inky hair, fighting the urge to fuck the vixen’s mouth.

There was something about a naked Lauren sucking her off as Nightwing that uncoiled something within her. It was a fantasy she wasn’t aware of, and now she was finally living it out.

As soon as their eyes met, smoldering brown against piercing green, Lauren suddenly took most of Camila’s length into her mouth, resulting in a guttural moan from the heroine. Camila pulled on Lauren’s dark tresses, earning a pitiful moan from her. Lauren only bobbed her head faster, taking in as much as she could of Camila’s length, giving much attention to each inch.

The vibrations of Lauren’s moans on her dick made Camila throw her head back, her abs fluttering. She panted as Lauren’s hot mouth expertly pleased her cock.

Subconsciously, Camila began to move her hips, thrusting herself into Lauren’s eager mouth. Her eyes threatened to roll to the back of her head at the immense pleasure that flowed through her. She had forgotten how talented Lauren was with her tongue and throat.

Once Lauren began fondling her balls, Camila came into her mouth with a drawled moan. After only coming into her hand for a week, the sudden release extremely satisfied Camila.

The older woman gladly swallowed and released Camila’s dick with an audible pop, grinning at how limp and at ease the hero appeared. She had her right where she wanted her. Lauren began pumping her length again, urging Camila to come closer.

Camila climbed onto the bed and she drove Lauren back to the headboard, her cock already hardening. She leaned down to kiss Lauren and she moaned at the taste of herself. She truly missed the criminal’s touch and she was hungry for more.

“I want you so bad,” Camila husked, her gloved hands gripping Lauren’s hips. She clenched her jaw when Lauren squeezed the base of her length.

“Then take me,” Lauren murmured, her dark eyes piercing Camila’s soul, even while she was wearing a mask. Enjoying the suit’s rough fabric against her bare skin, more heat managed to pool between her legs. “How do you want me?”

Camila’s throat constricted and she briefly thought about Lauren’s perfectly round ass. “From behind,” she gritted, flipping the clowness over without warning.

Lauren yelped in surprise but she only grew wetter at Camila’s dominance. She propped herself up on her elbows, lowering her top half against the bed. Lauren gripped the bed sheets and prompted her rear toward Camila’s pelvis, proudly showing off her assets.

A shiver ran down Camila’s spine at the contrast of Lauren’s pale cheeks to her tan, erected cock. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Grabbing the base of her length, Camila slowly dragged the pink, swollen head along Lauren’s sensitive clit to her dripping hole.

The dark-haired woman whined helplessly, pressing back against her. “Please, daddy. I need you to fuck me.”

Camila grinned darkly at the term and continued to tease her. “So eager for my cock, aren’t you, Harley?”

Lauren quickly caught onto the hero-slash-villain foreplay and moaned at the slow but delicious friction that the head of Camila’s cock inflicted on her. She was so desperate for more and pressed back against the motion. “I need your big cock so bad, Nightwing. No one can fuck me like you.”

“Damn right,” Camila rasped, giving into Lauren’s pleas by slamming her entire length into the warm entrance. A low, throaty moan escaped her at how easily her cock slid into Lauren’s wet center. It just pulled her in, swallowing her within its velvety walls. “Fuck, you’re so wet, kitten.”

Lauren whined in pleasure, bracing herself against the mattress. She loved how Camila filled her up, stretching her with her length. She was addicted to Camila’s cock the moment they fucked for the first time. She proved to be insatiable around the hero.

Camila slowly reeled her hips back before they snapped right back into Lauren, causing the woman to cry out. The head of her cock reached so far into Lauren and it drove them both wild, releasing a strong sexual craze after a long week of not being together.

Camila continued with her quick but deep thrusts, Lauren’s high-pitched whines spurring her on. Various pitiful moans spilled out of Lauren as Camila thrusted deeply into her, her cock delving back into the welcoming chasm again and again.

Every time the palm of Camila’s hand made contact with her ass, Lauren’s moans went higher and became more frequent. Her pale bottom quickly gained a bright pink color and the stinging pain only added to the arousal coiling in her belly.

Camila grunted lowly, airy moans leaving her as she chased her own orgasm. Her gloved hands grasped at Lauren’s hips as she leaned onto her, her length moving deeper into her. The sounds of her cock rapidly pumping into Lauren ignited a fire in her lower abdomen and her breaths became shorter, her abs quivering beneath her suit. 

Her once steady rhythm quickened into an erratic pace, her cock pounding into Lauren, her length rubbing faster against Lauren’s sweet spot.

“Ohh, fuck yes. Fuck, that feels so good,” Lauren managed to moan out, her face pressed against her pillow. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved from all her cries of pleasure. “Fuck, daddy, I’m almost there!”

A string of curses left Camila as her gut tightened with her nearing orgasm, but she was determined to make Lauren come first. Her muscles burned from exertion but she was running off adrenaline, lust consuming her. After all, Camila lived for Lauren’s endless moans of ecstasy.

One clothed hand snaked under Lauren’s waist and Camila languidly rubbed at Lauren’s sensitive clit, loving the high gasp that left her. Lauren was overflowing with heat.

Camila’s fingertips pressed into Lauren’s red ass and Lauren cried out at the particularly hard thrust that followed. “Come for me, Harley,” Camila husked, her fast thrusts overwhelming the sexy criminal. 

Lauren came hard, with her mouth falling open and her body trembling. Her toes curled at the powerful experience. Her walls clenched around Camila’s length which drove Camila to the edge.

She came with a hard thrust, her whole length sheathed in Lauren. It led to Camila coming inside of her, her thick come filling her, droplets flowing out when she eased herself out of the pale woman.

Lauren whined at the sensation of the slick, wetness seeping down her thighs. Truthfully, she tended to love rough, messy sex.

Camila panted heavily, dragging the upper side of her cock along Lauren’s dripping center before pushing back into her. Her movements were slow, which elicited surprised moans from Lauren. Camila quickly gained momentum, her length sliding deeper into the writhing woman. Her cock glided into Lauren faster due to her come being used as a lubrication.

The women both moaned at the utterly wet feeling and Camila grunted when she slowed to longer thrusts. She massaged one of Lauren’s red cheeks, earning a groan. She always knew she was an ass woman.

Camila glanced down and moaned loudly at the skin color contrast and how naked Lauren was compared to her. She was fucking her as Nightwing. It went against everything she stood for but it felt so right.

Camila loved how some of her come painted the inside of Lauren’s thighs, marking her. She was about to speed up and commence a highly desired Round Two when the distant sound of sirens filled the room.

“Fuck,” Camila groaned, knowing that she was needed elsewhere when all she wanted to do was be with Lauren, pleasuring her until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Lauren craned her neck to witness Camila’s devastated face and she giggled. She was still turned on by the fact that the heroine agreed to fuck her in costume. “Guess our time’s up, Nightwing. God, you sure know how to give a lady a good time.”

Camila managed a smile and she pulled out of Lauren, groaning at the string of come that connected them. _Fuck._ Camila clenched her jaw and willed herself to get off the bed, standing by the edge as before.

Lauren quietly whined at the absence of Camila’s filling cock. She turned onto her back, a mixture of her and Camila’s come shining on the inside of her thighs. She muffled a moan at the ache in her ass, knowing that she would be sore for a while.

 _Anything for daddy._ Lauren sat up, her soaked center staining the bed sheets.

The two women stared at each other and Lauren’s eyes glanced down at Camila’s slick, semi-hard on. She’s always admired the girl’s endurance as it proved to be quite handy. Lauren smirked and leaned down to lick the come off Camila’s member.

Camila sighed softly, in love with the feeling of Lauren’s tongue around her length. She’d never tire of being inside the villain, or being with her.

Lauren’s mouth soon left Camila’s cock and she giggled at the lazy smile on the brunette’s face. “There, all cleaned up. Ya might wanna tuck Nightwing Jr. back into its cave,” she joked.

Camila chuckled at the lousy pun and retrieved her utility belt, carefully putting her softening member away. Fastening her belt, she made sure she appeared presentable and ready to fight crime. Unbeknownst to her, Lauren watched her intently, her eyes shining.

Before Camila could leave, Lauren crawled out of bed and passionately kissed the hero. Camila returned it with equal fervor, her chest tightening.

“Thanks for making me come,” Lauren stated bluntly after the kiss. She giggled at the woman’s blush.

Lauren gently cupped Camila’s face and smiled softly. “That was a very good night and I only wish it lasted longer.” She bit her lip, her arms falling to her sides. “Now, go get ‘em, tiger.”

Camila grinned widely and quickly left through Lauren’s open apartment window, ready to follow the police sirens when Lauren’s final words of, “You’re my hero,” nearly made her falter, making her pulse race. She wanted to groan in frustration at her mixed emotions.

It wouldn’t be so complicated if only Camila had left her heart out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah, i apologize for any cringe. i know, i know. it was the thought that counted, right?
> 
> i hope it wasn't too bad. i really was a thirsty whore back then, huh. fyi, i wrote this back in november 2016 so welp. 
> 
> as always, until next time, if that.


End file.
